Trashy Beckett Norrington OC Story
by absenceofstars
Summary: It doesn't have a name, since it's just a crappy story I wrote for my friend Tira. It's pretty amusing and stupid, but it was fun. JN,CB,OC.


Tira entera the cabin where Cutler Beckett is hitting James Norrington over the head with his fancy walking stick, yelling about failure to uphold duties. Beckett immediately ceases upon Tira's entrance. Tira looks shocked that Beckett would resort to such violence! Norrington scrambles out of Beckett's stick's range while Beckett is temporarily distracted. Beckett notes his location quickly, then lunges for Tira and grabs her arm. Tira struggles, the sleeve of her dress is ripped in the process… Norrington, being his noble self, dives in to save Tira, who, being the era-appropriate wimpy girl she is, screeches and is thrown to the floor by the force of Norrington slamming into Beckett. Beckett is distracted again, this time by Norrington, who punches him square in the jaw. Being much TALLER (ha) then Beckett, Norrington knocks him down, where he lands next to a too-stricken-to-move Tira. Beckett, being the ASSHOLE he is, grabs Tira and uses her as a body shield against the attacks of Norrington. Norrington thus stops attempting to attack Beckett, because he doesn't want to hurt Tira, because Norrington is a nice guy and CB is a jerk. Norrington tries to release Beckett's grip on poor, tearful Tira, who is fighting like a maniac and making no progress because of her lack-of-muscles. Instead, she furthers the ordeal by accidentally kicking Norrington in the shins and knocking him to the ground. Beckett thus tosses Tira aside and slaps Norrington with a good hard THUNK on the head. Norrington is knocked unconscious, at which point Beckett grasps Tira by the arm and pulls at her already-torn dress. The sleeve is pulled completely off the dress and Tira begins to sob uncontrollably, crying "OH NOES! OH NOES!" Beckett continues to butcher the deep blue dress, revealing the delicate white underdress and some INCREDIBLE legs, which Tira struggles to cover. Tira's cries ring in Norrington's head and bring him back to consciousness. Norrington bolts to his feet and shoves Beckett off of Tira, who then clings to Norrington's leg for protection. Her torn gown left shreds all across the floor and they catch onto her underdress as she cowers behind the hunkalicious Norrington, who's wig has fallen off somewhere along the way and looks very ruggedly sexy. Beckett, on the other hand, still has his wig on as he gets to his feet. He uses lots of glue and bobby pins, you see. Norrington grabs the handy-dandy walking stick, which Beckett had dropped earlier. He raises it to hit Beckett into next week, but Tira, a kind lady (who really just doesn't like the sight of blood), stumbles to her feet and holds Norrington back. "Please don't kill him!!" She whines in a shaky terrified voice. Norrington is a good-hearted man and drops the stick. Beckett recovers quickly from his fall and lunges for Tira's nekkid leg. Tira squeals and jumps back behind Norrington, who stomps hard on Beckett's hand, then kicks him in the face. Beckett's wig displaces itself to the side at a very slight angle. Needless to say, he. Gets. Pissed. Norrington shoves Tira as delicately as one can shove a lady in a moment of panic. Tira, upset and terrified, latches on to the nearest thing, which happens to be a coat rack. She clings to the poor thing for dear life. Beckett leaps to his feet and serves a nice cold dish of uppercut straight to Norrington's jaw. Beckett is strategically placed for uppercuts, with his height and all. Norrington stumbles and trips on the god damned walking stick. Norrington goes down, slams his head on a table and it's lights out. Again. Tira lets loose a bloodcurdling scream and squeezes the coat rack so hard it snaps right in half. Luckily Beckett had sound-proof doors (okay shut up) put in earlier that week. Tira tosses the top half of the rack at Beckett but due to her lack of muscles the throw is weak and falls lamely at his feet without even hitting him. He kicks it aside and grabs for her. In his fit of wig-debaucled rage, he grabs hold of Tira's arm (again. damn he likes that arm.) and pulls her towards him. With no Norrington to save her, Tira's weak struggling becomes stronger and she jabs him in the eye (accidentally, of course). She squeaks in discomfort and tries to pull away harder. "Oh noes!" Becket in all his manly-if-short strength pulls her towards him and she grabs a hold of his wig. Tira pulls up hard and dislodges the wig completely, tossing it on the floor. Beckett takes no notice, which is surprising considering how in love with the thing he is. He tears her undergarments to shreds and wheels her around, throwing her down on a desk. Her arm flailing knocks several things from the desk, including a cup of cold tea Beckett could possibly have been drinking before the attack on Norrington. Or maybe during a verbal sparring match before the beating began. He does drink tea at the oddest moments. Norrington stirred slightly as Tira sobbed and cried, her nekkidness exposed, displaying her un-friggin-believable body as she struggled to cover herself.


End file.
